cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutie Island
Cutie Island '''is a tropical island where her alliance members stay and party. It is around the size of the US state of Delaware. This location uses the pacific timezone from the western part of the United States. There is a real life version who appears in plush videos, but it is actually Eden's home, where her family lives, depending on the house they go to, and unlike in the animation videos, it uses stuffed animals or anything else. Its own holiday, Cutie Island Day, is celebrated on June 5th of each year. There is a Manyland version of this island which can be found here. Description (Taken from The Green Rocks! blog post on the BFDI Wiki) It's on a beautiful island with calming trees, beautiful tikis, always sunny, and very awesome parties every day! There are also beautiful sunflowers to make the island very happy! There is no fighting, and there is always good houses available! Water and sunlight keeps the island safe from bad weather. Lots of love make it a happy, and calming place! There are Froakies there to keep the place safe with a Silver Fountain next to them with pure water. We live in a beautiful palace. There are also Oshawotts, Azurills, Cutieflies, Vivabras, Flower Grassies, and cute Sunfloras! There are some freeze juices so we can freeze bad users. The cute Flower Grassies make this island more better. They protect the island in case something bad happens to the island. They mostly live in grass lands and grass houses, and they can go to beaches depending on if they want to go or not. Cute Blueys are characters that live in the water. They mostly stay in the water because they are blue, and they can leave the water sometimes. If the volcano ever erupts, everyone will be evacuated to a fancy yacht until it stops. According to the Snow Cloud Commercial video, Snow Objects can melt (unless they have a Snow Cloud above their head to protect themselves) because Cutie Island is a really warm place. Travel Guide A village where Cutiesunflower and her alliance members live is located there. A beach where Oshawott and Vivabra live is also located. Expansive sunflower fields are also located there, with Cutiefly to pollinate the sunflowers. A dock for boats and yachts are there as well. Tiki villages and tribes are scattered across the island. A Silver Fountian is also there, with Froakies and Azurills. A active volcano, known as Mt. Ashtray, is north of the island is often checked by Tikis to avoid damage to thier villages caused by eruptions. A lushious jungle also exists, filled with Vivraba, Azurill, Froakie, and Sunflora. 6 villages inhabited by Tikis also exist on the island, they are: Ashy- A village near the volcano, in the jungle. The Tikis here play in the volcanic ash. Most independent of villages. Neutral and doesn't care about trespassers. Flowstaha- The closest village to the Alliance village. The Tikis here love flowers, and the try making them into different things. A friendly and social village. Woddwing- A village deep in the jungle. The Tikis here are territorial, and are not afraid to use Treejitzu on bypassers. Hard to acsess. Coasying - A costal village at the bridge to flower island, which is in a non-forested part. The Tikis here are master swimmers, and are very strong. They are a neutral village. Cliftin - A village at the northwest coast in the jungle. Tikis here are friendly. Seldom visited, so nobody knows what these tikis do, but they apparently have aichent artifacts. Lafto - A small remote village founded rather recentlyin the northern jungle from Ashy residents. The town is more or less a mix of races rather than all Tikis. A small islet called Sunflower Island is also there, but it is inacessable, as some stray Tikis are building a bridge to acsess it. A small home near Mt. Ashtray is where Hawaiian BFDI characters live, and Hawaii Golf Ball is their leader. Off the coast of Sunfliwer Island is the Bayley Archipelago. It was discovered in 2018, and was named in honor of Bayley Boombox, who discovered the islands. There is schools like Cutie Island Elementary School, Cutie Island Middle School, and Cutie Island High School, along with Preschool. Cutie island's economy is worth 575$ GDP. Due to it's location, Cutie island is very warm and humid. The lowest temperature recorded was 49°F on March 12th, 1991. In this place, there is a Puppland and Kitland, which is near one of the villages. Inhabitants *Cutiesunflower's alliance members *Roland from The Backyardigans (added by Putintury) *Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, Carl Grimes from The Walking Dead (added by TWDremaker2000) *Pokémon (Froakie, Oshawott, and Sobble added by Cutiesunflower), Azurill, Cutiefly, Larvesta, Sunflora, Vivraba, and Snivy added by Derpyunikitty, Squirtle, Rattata, Tepig and Chikorita added by Deletd) * Tikis *Hawaii Objects *Flower Grassies *Cute Blueys *The Retired Chamber *Puppland and Kitland (added by Grassy on Discord) *Baggy Celebrations Cutie Island Day '''Cutie Island Day is an annual event that happens on June 5th of any day of the year. In this event, it includes fireworks, dancing, etc. Cutie Island's Cutiemas Celebration Cutie Island's Cutiemas Celebration is a seasonal event that happens in the third week of December, and ends on Christmas Day. In this event, everyone dresses up in festive xmas costumes. Gallery Cutie Island 0(2).png|Old Version. Untitled78.png|Flower Grassy and Green Rocky at the volcano Cutiesunflower's Cutie Island Photo 2019.png|The 2019 Cutiesunflower poster by Derpyunikitty. Category:Islands Category:Places